Planning for the Future
by KateMarie1995
Summary: Ty and Amy plan for the future
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own heartland or Ty and Amy. I wish i did

Summary: Ty and Amy planning their future possible M rated chapters.

Ty's pov

It was a normal fall day at Heartland there was a slight chill in the air and everything was quite. Yeah right we are talking about Heartland from the day I moved into the loft I can't remember this place being quiet. Any way like I said typical fall morning Amy and Lou are awake and from outside I can hear Lou arguing with my soon to be wife about our wedding. Now Amy and I both agreed that we want to have a small summer ceremony at our new ranch( the one they looked at in episode 702). This is what Amy and I talked about a small wedding with close family and friends and of course our animals who could forget Spartan,Harley ,and Lobo. Any way Lou disagrees with our plans ( it's Lou what can you expect) Lou thinks we need to have a big wedding in Calgary and that Amy should wear a princess wedding dress. Anyone that knows Amy knows if I would let her we'd be wearing jeans and get married with the justice of the peace. But no if I'm only marrying once I'm doing it right. As I conveniently walk in to the house and interrupt the next fight over the wedding that's about to occur Amy smiles at me thankfully and Lou just walks away slight irritated I think. Oh well just another normal morning at heartland.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Amy and Ty. Wish I did

Amy's pov

I am so thankful that Ty walked in when he did. If I have to have one more fight with Lou over MY wedding Ty and I will elope at that under water wedding chapel in Vegas. I know Lou thinks that if things don't go her wallah then they won't be right, but she and I are two total different people. She loves the the dresses and the planning if it wasn't for Ty I would get married in jeans on horseback but he want to do this right and I find that very sweet.

Ty and Amy pov  
Hey Ty how was work. Ty goes up to up to her and plants a sweet kiss on her neck before moving to her lips. Work was good how is the work going on the ranch. It's going well the builder said we should be ready to paint and move in in the next month. That's great not that I don't love your family but it will be nice to have a place of our own after the wedding. I know and you can finally get out of that trailer. Thank god Caleb is one of my best friends but as a landlord he really sucks. I'm sure, so what's the plan for tonight. We'll I was thinking about making you dinner then going to the house to see the work ourselves and maybe going over wedding plans what do you think that's a good idea whatever can get me away from Lou. I love you, I love you too babe let's go before Lou comes back in.


	3. Authors Note

To all those who have started reading my stories please bear with me i'm new at this but i promise the chapters will get longer


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Amy and Ty. I wish I did.

After a day of classes and about five hours of working at Scott's clinic Ty finally made it back to Heartland to pick up Amy for dinner. Instead of cooking he picked up Blts from Maggie's mainly because Caleb still hasn't fixed his stove the other because he spent most of his day at the business end of a cow. After picking up Amy they decided to have a picnic in the completed loft of their new barn instead of going to Ty's trailer. After dinner they engaged in a heavy make out session that didn't go farther then their hands up each other's shirts because Ty is nothing but a gentleman when it comes to Amy and he knew if anything happened before their marriage then Jack would have his head on a platter. After their grouping session. They stated talking about many things including: what colors they would like to paint each room except for the ones for the nursery and the kids rooms and how they would like to spend their honey moon. After more talking and two more session of heavy grouping, Ty being ever the gentleman took Amy back to heartland and gave her a sweet kiss goodnight before going back to his trailer to dream about the horse crazy girl that captured his heart seven years ago.

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story like I said I'm new at this and all your comments are appreciated .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Ty and Amy I wish I did.

As Amy walked through the door Lou pulled her into a hug apologizing for the fight she cause earlier that day. Amy I'm so sorry I'm trying to make this about me when this day is about you and Ty. Lou I understand and I would love your help with planning my wedding but it has to be on mine and Ty's terms. I understand you know what you want and this wedding will be perfect for you and Ty. Thank you for understand I love you I love you too Ames. So how was your date, it was good we went by our ranch and the work is coming along nicely. That's awesome are you all going to be ready to move in by this summer. Oh yeah if grandpa and dad wouldn't kill Ty we would move in next month. Yeah there wouldn't be a wedding if that happened. I know, so how much more needs to be done at the house; the upstairs has to be finished and the we can go in and paint and put in furniture. That's really good, yeah I will be so happy when it's done. Ok Lou I had a long night I'm going to bed, ok honey have a good sleep. Night Lou love you too.

Thank you all for reading leave comments, and give some ideas of what you would like too see


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do no own Heartland or Amy and Ty I wish I did.

Authors note:  
Hey everyone I just want to take a moment to thank you for reading my story it means a lot to me.  
A little warning this chapter skips ahead three weeks . I hope you enjoy and please comment.

Ty's pov

It's almost dinner time and I got a call from the builders today telling me they finished the work on our house early. I'm so excited I can't wait to pick Amy up and tell her. On my way back from Arrow Head Ridge I called Amy and told her I was taking her out to dinner tonight of course Amy being Amy thought it was for something special, and it is I'm just not telling her why it's special.  
I love Amy and I can tolerate her family but ever since we announced our engagement it's like they put an even tighter leash around her,and it's been incredibly difficult for us to get any alone time with each other without being interrupted. I will be so happy when summer comes and I can actually do the things that Jack and Tim accuse me of doing without the fear that they may kill me. And let me just get one thing out there I love Amy very much but she makes it incredibly hard to be a gentleman especially when I see others eyeballing her. But enough about my frustrations; I finally turn off at the road leading me to my beautiful horse crazy girl and I swear I can feel my heart beating out of my chest as I see her sitting on the porch in my favorite dark tank top and a pair of blue jeans. As I pull up she moves from her chair to run and embrace me just like when I was in the plane crash, and the only though going through my mind is no matter where I live in this woman's arms I'm home .

Again thanks for reading and give me some ideas of what you would like to see


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Thank you all for the kind of reviews I very much appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Amy and Ty I wish I did.

Ty and Amy

Ty still won't tell me where we're going he says we're just going for a drive and we'll get some dinner on the way he even blindfolded me for god sake. I'm so excited for Amy to see my surprise and I can tell she's anxious because her leg is shaking a mile a minute. About a mile down the road I get ready to turn off the main road and five minutes later I pull up in front of our house and stop. I run around to Amy's side and open her door; when I take off the blindfold I can see the shock and surprise on her face as she stare at our newly remodeled house. Oh Ty our house is finished, yeah babe what do you think, it's perfect. I agree so let's go inside and explore. Can we of course got the keys right here. So this is my surprise yes it's the best surprise you could have given me thank you. Well thank you for wanting to spend the rest of your life with me; that was a no brainier who else would put up with me: Chase Powers. Ty don't go there,so what's for dinner lo-main. That sounds great, so what else are we doing here; I thought we could have dessert explore our new ranch and maybe go over wedding plans. That sounds perfect, I want to see the barn and loft first. Come on I'll race ya.

Thank you for the kind comments please keep them coming and I promise the updates will get longer and better right now I'm just doing some ground work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Ty and Amy I wish I did.

Ty and Amy

As Amy got closer to the barn Ty came around the corner and grabbed her. You cheater she shouted as he threw her over his shoulder and sprinted the rest of his way to the barn. You know I can't let you win anyway I think you like my way a lot better . Damn right she said as she landed a firm hard smack on his but. Ow what was that for, for having a nice behind she answered smartly. What ever that still hurt. Sorry love, it's ok I'll forgive you. Ok the ride has now come to an end this is your stop my lady. Well thank you kind sir. As Amy looked around the barn she saw how hard the builders had worked and could just imagine working with client horses and teaching her children how to care for horses in this barn. Oh Ty it's absolutely perfect. I know he said as he embraced her, let's look at the loft after all that is where I remember some of our best times . Oh Mr. Borden when did you become so mischievous, well Ms. Fleming there are still some things about me that you don't know. Well then I can't wait to find out. Best of luck sweet heart. So if they did this good of a job with the barn I wonder how well they did with the house itself. Hmm, well soon-to- be Mrs. Borden I think we should go check it out. Let's go cause I'm getting really hungry, and I kind of can't wait to to think about what color we should paint each room. Wow no offense but you're sounding like Lou. Oh no please stop me, well instead of color think of how we will fill those rooms after we are married. Mr. Borden you rascal; only for you baby doll. Let's go goff ball before it starts raining. Ty proceeded to pick her up again a began sprinting off in the direction of the house.

Thank you for reading and please leave your comments below, and as always let me know if there is something that you would like to see. Also the ranch I keep talking about in my story Jack did buy it for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the support and the reviews I loved reading your comments as much as you seem to love reading my ramblings. I appreciate your support so much

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Ty and Amy I wish I did.

Amy and Ty

As they enter the house they look around amazed, they did such a good job with this place. I know I was surprised when they said they finished ahead of schedule, and under budget. I know that took a huge load off of our backs. Yes how about we stop talking about contractors and budgets and just explore our new house and think about all the possibilities. Showers and breakfast without fighting and a certain little girl coming into the bathroom every 30 seconds. Georgie busted in again this morning yes I swear grandpa needs to put a lock on that door. I'm sorry just think soon you won't have to share a house with 6 other people. As long as ours isn't too quiet. Trust me if I have my way it will be very noisy. What has gotten into you, your just all kinds of naughty. Just being me babe. You're funny, what can I say I try. Come on let's go upstairs and take a look around. I can't wait and by the way your surprise is absolutely perfect thank you. Your welcome sweet heart.

They went upstairs an looked around and started imaging the possibilities that lie ahead. As they came back down stairs they decided that the should have their wonderful meal before it becomes to cold to enjoy, and that's when they started talking about their wedding. So Amy I know what Lou wants, but what does my beautiful bride to be want. I want to have a summer wedding on horse back like we planned. Me you Spartan, Harley and our wedding party and mil insisted on horse back; I like it it's very us. Yes it is, and why about our honeymoon. Well I thought we could load the horses and go up to the mountains maybe the lake do some camping, some trail riding, and a few other things. Good lord how much longer till summer comes; it will be her before you know it babe. I hope so I can hardly wait to become your wife, and I can't wait to be your husband he answered her as he leaned in to give her a kiss. This house offers us so many opportunities and I can't wait to start our life together. How about we move up the wedding then. It will be very hard to get the time with your class schedule. I know so we will keep it the way it is and that way we will have a longer honeymoon. See now your getting it. As they leaned in for  
A kiss both of their cells began to ring Jack on one Tim on the other both being very explicit on what would happen if Amy wasn't home within the next 30 minutes. Quiet times over its time to go back to reality. Well it was good while it lasted. They cleaned up their trash hopped into Ty's blue GMC and drove as fast as the could to Heartland.

Again thank you for all the support please keep reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Ty and Amy**

**2 months later**

**Ty's Pov**

Today is our last day of painting we went with neutral earth toned colors and it look beautiful. Yesterday we went shopping for furniture and picked out a dark green suede sofa with matching arm chairs a cherry dinning table that seats 10, a king sized bed for the master sweet. We can not wait to move into our house that one of the reasons we moved our wedding from July to April. That and Lou, Jack, and Tim are driving us up the wall. Amy went for her last dress fitting yesterday, she brought her dress home then tells me not to look, now anyone who knows me I knows I will except any challenge presented, so I went into her closet and snuck a peak I have to say the dress is perfect for her ( I'm imaging the one Amber wore in her own wedding if you haven't seen it go on YouTube and find the videos), and I have to say one of the best parts of the dress is the easy access. I'm sorry the perverted part of my brain is taking over again. Anyway I'm excited because it is almost Christmas time again and we finally get to show off all the work and energy we spent making this beat up old ranch house our home. Now Lou,Georgie,and Amy are in the kitchen baking a gingerbread house while me, Jack, Tim, and Peter trim the tree. For the first time since I first moved to this town I feel at home and I can't wait for Amy and I to share this wonderful house together and one day soon I hope we can feel it with all new memories.

**Amy's Pov**

Today is the day my family gets to see our new ranch,and I can't wait to see their reactions to the place. Even though grandpa surprised myself and Ty with this beautiful place our one rule was that we would do all the work our selves without the input from anyone especially Lou. Now Lou, Georgie, and I are standing in our new kitchen making grandma Lindy's gingerbread house, and i am truly excited to spend this holiday and many more with the people I love in this house.

**No Pov**

Amy Lou the tree is trimmed. Oh wow it looks amazing you guys, thank you sweet heart, said Tim. Well are you all hungry because dinner is ready. Starving they all shouted as the men and Georgie sat down and Amy and Lou brought out the food. They all sat down at Ty and Amy's cherry dining table and began to eat and chat merrily, and all Ty could think of was how he hoped was how this house would be filled with sounds of talking and laughter for years to come from both the family he made while at Heartland and the family he hoped to create with Amy one day soon.

**AN: **again thank you all for the reviews I love reading all of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Ty and Amy I wish I did.**

**No Pov**

It's now January at Heartland and the crew is getting ready to start the new year. Amy and Ty found good homes for all the horses they sheltered for the winter, and Amy is getting ready to start working with client horses, and hopefully she can start her freedom work with Spartan. It will definitely be a busy year, and on top of it all Ty and Amy are finishing up the prep work for the wedding and getting ready to move into their house. And this Is where we open

**Ty and Amy**

Hey Amy, hey what's up the store brought the rest of our furniture over when you get the chance you should come and look at it. Ok after we finish vaccinating the horses, and I take a shower I'll be right over. Ok see you then, hey wait why are you at the house I'm staying on the couch because I'm getting a cold at the trailer. Ok I'll be over in about an hour. Ok love you, love you too.

**An Hour Later**

**Ty and Amy**

Amy comes through the door, Ty where are you? I'm upstairs come on up. Ok be right there she said as she took her boots off. As she makes her way upstairs she finds Ty in one of the spare bedrooms trying to hang curtains but he isn't doing a very good job at it. As he drops the other end if the rod again Amy starts laughing and asks if he needs a hand, he turns and smiles sheepishly saying yes. After  
10 minutes they are able to get the curtains up and Ty takes Amy down the hall to the master bedroom to show her the finished product. Ok close your eyes, Ty, she whined, close them or you don't see this room until our wedding night, ok their closed. Ok then take my hand Milady he says as he opens the door. Amy stepped in and I allows her to open her eyes. The look on her face was absolutely amazing you could tell that she was totally in love with her new room in her new house. Wow I loved it before but know as I see it furnished its amazing and I can not believe that in three months I will be living in it with you. Yes you will. Ok let's try out the bed what I want to try out the new bed ok, so what side do you like to sleep on Ms. Fleming. Well Mr. Borden I like the left really, yeah why, we really are the perfect match. Why do you say that? I like the right side he answered as he climbed into his side, then yes we are the perfect match and just as they were about to kiss Jack called saying the got a new client horse and Amy was needed at Heartland. Amy said ok as she ran down the stairs to put on her shoes. Ty ran after her kissing her telling her he was going to study and come to Heartland for dinner. Ok love you love you too. As Amy made her way back to Heartland she couldn't wipe the smile off her face she was so happy.

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews please keep them coming.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own heartland or Amy and Ty I wish I did.**

**Ty' s Pov**

**Thursday, March 2014**

Three weeks from today and I finally get to marry to the most beautiful woman on this planet and I can not wait. Today was the first time in a month Amy didn't have a new client to work with and I had the day off so we moved the rest of Amy's thing in so we didn't have to do it before our honeymoon. I will be so happy when Amy no longer has to sneak over here at night to cuddle and sneak back before the others wake up. I respect Jack he is the first man in my life to show me what being a father means, and Tim well I've learned to tolerate him but the still treat Amy like a 15-year-old naive girl instead of a 23-year-old woman about to get married. Its six in the evening and Tim and Jack went into town to get some food from Maggie's. As I look over at Amy's tiny figure shaking with laughter at a story Georgie is telling her i can't help but wonder how this beautiful woman ever looked twice much less agreed to marry me.

**Amy's Pov**

Ty has stared at me for the last 15 minutes just smiling and I don't think I have ever seen anything more beautiful. I mean when he has his truly happy smile on his face his emerald-green eyes sparkle like diamonds and his eyes wrinkle just a bit. Today we finally got all of my things moved into our new house and I can not wait to marry the wonderful man the boy from the loft has become. Three weeks can not come fast and dad are finally back with dinner but that means it's almost time for me to go to Heartland; I didn't think I would ever be sad to go to the place I've called home for so many years but going to Heartland means I have to leave Ty and I hate doing that. That's one of the many reasons I sneak out late at night and sneak back in so early because I have four that I really love cuddling with Ty.

**Amy and Ty**

It's 9'o clock and Amy is getting ready to leave with Jack I lean down to kiss her as I lean up I whisper see you at midnight in her ear she looks at me smiling saying I love you. I tell her I love her to and to make sure she texts me when she gets home and before going to bed she says ok and walks out of my door. I hate when I have to go back to Heartland and the look on Ty's face at the end of the night makes it no easier. In fact it just makes my heart clinch in my chest. Then I remember our midnight meetings and think that it is all worth it. As it has been for the last four months Ty has his truck wait for me at the end of the driveway, and I don't think I have ever been happier to see that old blue GMC.

**Thank you all for reading and as always please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Ty and Amy or Heartland I wish I did.

Ty and Amy's Pov

It finally here the day I've been waiting for, for the last 7 years I finally get to marry the boy from the loft. I'm nervous but in a good way since the day I seem Amy working with Spartan I knew that I would marry the horse crazy girl that loves to boss me around and that day has finally came. Last night was our last night as single people but in all truth the last time my heart didn't belong to anyone other than Amy Fleming was after my first year at Heartland. Even though we have had many break ups and many fights mostly ending in me punching another guy we are finally at the finish line of one race and the start of another. Last night I had to spend it away from Ty and it was awful and trust me if it wasn't for my beautiful niece I would have killed Lou; she decided that she was going to through a bachelorette party for me and that was fine until the male stripper came in dressed as a vet well that made me very uncomfortable and the guy ended up with a black eye courtesy of Mr. Ty Borden, so today is a cold shoulder day from Lou. The one thing I can say about Lou she maybe a shark when it comes to business but when it comes to her personal life she hates being yelled at, and when Ty gets angry he will let his mouth explode. Jack looks at his watch and tells Tim that it's time to go get Amy, well I guess that's my cue I am so nervous now it isn't funny I mean I feel like I'm sweat ling in places i didn't know I could, this is the best kind of nervous there is. As I make my way over to Harley all I can think about is the first trail ride I went on with Amy I believe that was the moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that woman. The minister and I are at the head of the aisle watching Katie come down on her pony followed by Georgie on Phenix and Lou on Bailey, after Lou completed her decent Amy and Spartan came out with Tim and Jack by her side and I swear my heart stopped.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing please keep it up I love all of your comments.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Ty and Amy I wish I did.**

**Ty and Amy's Pov**

Today I wore a white dress and married the love of my life. Now I'm laying in bed in my home with the love of my life's arms wrapped around me feeling his soft breath on my neck and his rhythmic heartbeat under my hand, and I've never felt so relaxed and at peace. Amy is finally my wife and as I lay with her in our bed I can't help but wonder what I did in the world that put in the place I am today with the love of my life; all I can say is thank god I did it. The day was perfect our wedding was perfect it was exactly what we had hoped for the reception was amazing we had great food courtesy of Marni and good music thanks to grandpa's band and Mallory's dad. After the reception dad and grandpa pulled Ty and I a side and gave us their wedding present; a new truck (it looks like Scott's), and then Ty and I came to our home where he promptly scooped me out of the truck and carried me over the threshold into our new life.

**Amy's Pov**

Yesterday woke up as a single woman in a bed at my grandfathers house. Today I am waking up wrapped in a warm embrace by my husband in my own bed and I don't think I have never been happier.

**Ty's Pov**

Amy is laying here in my arms it's still early but I know she awake by her breathing. Yesterday was amazing form the wedding to our wedding night. I never knew I could feel this way; now I feel like I'm on top of the world, and it's all because I chose to marry Amy Fleming. She went from the bossy horse crazy girl to the of my life and one day hopefully the mother of my children. That' another thing before I came to Heartland I didn't have any dreams of becoming a father; that is what Amy did to me, she made me realize that I want everything and I want it with her.

**Ty and Amy's Pov**

We woke up about 9 o' clock to go to Heartland to pick up our animals, I really hope it doesn't take forever to get them used to our new place. While we're there Amy has to talk to Lou about the client horses; Amy wants to start seeing them at our place Lou wants to keep the business at Heartland. As we pull into the drive way Georgie starts running towards Amy's side and as soon as we're stopped the door jerks open and Amy gets pulled into a hug. She helps us load Spartan and Harley into the trailer and Amy loads Lobo in to the cab of the truck, and as Amy was getting ready to get into the truck Jack runs out asking us to come back for dinner we agree and head back to the Twisted B.

**Thank you all for reading please keep reviewing and let me know what you would like to see. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not** **own Heartland or Ty and Amy I really wish i did.**

**2** **months later**

**Ty's Pov**

Amy and I have been married two wonderful months now and I can't be any happier. Amy and Lou talked and Amy agreed to keep seeing horses at Heartland as long as she could take the rescue horses to our ranch of course Lou agreed mostly because of the feeding and boarding costs. I started back to work a week after  
Our honeymoon, and Scott and I have been swamped with vaccines and birthing horse and cattle I've barely had enough time to see Amy, but today is my day off and Amy rescheduled all of her clients. We are spending the whole day together. Speaking of today I woke up this morning and she was in the bathroom sick as a dog and when I asked her if she was ok she yes, but when I called Lou to ask for a recipe for chicken soup and old her Amy was sick she said again, so that got me wondering if there was something Amy wasn't telling me.

**Amy's Pov**

Ty is off today and he woke up earlier than I expected because I have been hiding the fact that I'm a moth in a half pregnant from him mostly because since that week he took off for our wedding. I've been kind of scared to tell him I mean he is still in vet school but I do know he will be and amazing father.

**Ty** **and Amy' Pov**

Ty I need to talk tI you; about what Ames. Ty I'm pregnant. Your what? I said I'm pregnant. Wow um wow. Ty are you ok yeah I just need to sit down a minute. Ok I'm going to go in the kitchen and make some tea. Ok, as she walks into the kitchen Ty comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist with his hands resting over her still flat stomach. I am so incredibly in love with you now I love you too; Ty are you really happy about this baby. Of course I can't wait to become a father I just hope I do right by you and this baby. You are the best husband I could ask for and I know you will be an amazing dad. Thanks I needed that vote of confidence. Anytime sweetheart, so when do you think we should tell our family. I'm only a month and a half along so maybe around the end of the third month, ok dear what ever you say but until after you give birth no more riding. As much as I will miss our trail rides I will do anything to keep our child safe. That's my girl Ty said as he leaned in for a kiss as he neared her lips Amy bolted towards the bathroom. Oh the joys of pregnancy Ty thought as he ran after her.

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story I really do appreciate them, and Amy your** **comments really put a smile on my face**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Ty and Amy I wish I did.**

**Ty's Pov**

Amy is now three in a half months along and she is glowing. I want to thank the good lord that her morning sickness only lasted the first month in a half of our pregnancy, and I say our because I've had morning sickness and food cravings right along with her I swear I gained 15 pounds in the last month alone. This month though she started showing and with her being so small her family is sure to notice; which means we need to tell them before they figure it out. Oh boy!

**Amy's Pov**

I'm three in a half months and this is truly a shared pregnancy I mean Ty even has the same cravings as I do. I went to the Dr. to conform that I am pregnant and she said I could continue working with horses as long as I didn't over work myself and there was no bleeding. Now the only issue I have with my pregnancy is not really a problem but I'm starting to show and I need to tell grandpa, Lou, and dad. Oh Boy!

**Ty and Amy**

We called grandpa and told him we would be over for dinner tonight, and he said he would make sure that everyone was there. As Ty and I are getting ready I can't help but stare at my stomach in amazement I honestly can't believe there's a tiny person in there. As I continue to stare a my rounding belly Ty comes up behind me and wraps his hands around my stomach and assures me that everything will work out ok. We pull up at Heartland at 5:30 and get out of the truck as we enter to house Amy's grip on my arm gets tighter and tighter. Honey it's ok, I hope so I really do. Amy Ty get I'm here we want to eat today. Hey everybody we say as we sit down hey how are you all we're good how are you. Fine they said, so what is the news you want to tell us; well we're pregnant. What we're pregnant we said again. They just stared at us in shock as they began eating, and nothing else was said the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading please keep doing so and keep the reviews I really love how you all are excepting this story I love to write and my main goal is to entertain people with my stories and from the comments it seems ****I'm doing so, so thank you all from the bottom of my heart**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Ty and Amy I wish I did. **

**No Pov**

Guys say something. We really don't know what to say. This is really big you guys said Lou do you all really know what you're getting yourselves into. Of course not Lou and if I remember correctly you didn't either. No I didn't but, but nothing we are creating a family I'm sorry you all can not except that. Just then Tim decided to speak up; guys I think you all are making a big mistake by starting a family so young; well dad you would know, but then again you left us when I was five. Everyone stared at Amy in shock. Ty I think it's time to go, I agree he said as he pushed himself away from the table.

**Ty's Pov**

As we get home I can tell that the things her family said about us having a baby are weighing on her mind now it is my job to convince her we may not know what we're doing but the baby she's carrying will be loved above everything else. As Amy begins pacing around the room putting clothes away I hear a knock at the door, so I run down stairs to look out the window I see Amy's entire family and all I can think about is how long this night will be as I invite them in.

**Amy's Pov**

Ty called me down stairs and I see grandpa with Lou and dad sitting on my couch, I almost turned around and went back upstairs before Ty grabbed me and told tI hear them out. I'll listen but if you all came over to tell me that we're making a mistake again you can leave now. Amy Lou said we're here to apologize we made a mistake by saying that you all were wrong to get pregnant. We are so sorry. Just then Jack stood up and went over to embrace Amy; sweetheart I'm very happy for you and Ty and I know if anyone can handle having a child you all can, and we will be here for anything you need. Amy then looked over who's said nothing the whole time they've been here, dad do you have anything to say. I'm just here because they made me I'm not happy about this now is not the time for you all to have a child and I will not support you Tim said as he got up and left. As the door slammed Jack just held her tighter assuring her that everything will be ok.

**Ty's Pov**

That night as I lay in bed with Amy wrapped in my arms I can't help but think of what Tim said and all I can think about is how I can not wait to prove that Jack ass wrong. Amy starts to stir in my arms so I start rubbing her back to comfort her back into her dreams I just pray she doesn't have nightmares because of her father.

**Amy's Pov **

Ty is holding me as I try to sleep it's not helping though my dad made me very upset; I mean I know we're young but that should mean he would want to help us more not tell us of the huge mistake we're making. Oh well at least I have Ty, grandpa, and Lou if he doesn't want apart in my life oh well , and that is the last thought going through my head as I am finally able to go to sleep

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing it really means a lot to me to have so much support until next time happy reading .**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Ty and Amy I wish I did.**

**Ty's Pov**

Amy is now 6 months pregnant and we to find out the sex of our baby. I can tell Amy's excited about our appointment, but she is still upset about her father she was three months pregnant when he last spoke to her, and we have not seen or heard from him since. I think after today's appointment I think I need to make a trip to Big River.

**Amy's Pov**

We went to the Dr. today and found out we're having a boy. I can't wait to tell Lou and grandpa this will be the first grandson in both families and the first boy in the Bartlett family since grandpa. The only thing I'm upset about is my father not being there to share this moment with me. Ty dropped me off at Heartland saying that he was going to the paint store and I didn't need to be around those fumes. I think he may go see my dad I just hope I don't have to bail him out.

**Ty's Pov**

I find myself at Tim's front door now this is the last place I want to be but I love my wife and she wants her father there during this pregnancy so here I am. As I walk up to his front door and begin to knock I hear a strange rustling so I look through the front window and to my surprise I find empty ty beer and liqueur bottles all over the living room that is when I decide now is probably not the best time t invite Tim into our lives.

**Ty and Amy's Pov**

As we lay in bed tonight I can't help but think of the look on Ty's face when he came to have dinner and pick me up. I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to bring it up n front of everyone. Now as we're laying here with our arms wrapped in each other's arms I bring it up. Ty what's wrong? What do you mean. What happened when you went to see my dad today? Do you really want to know what happened? Yes. Ok he said as he turned over to face her. I went to Big River to talk to him I knocked on the door and I heard a noise so I looked through the window and found empty liqueur bottles all over the place and your dad passed out on the floor. Oh, did you talk to him? No I thought it was best that he not be involved in our lives at the moment. I agree with you I don't want anything to happen to our baby boy because he is drunk. Ok then why don't we get some rest it's been a long day. Ok good night I love you, I love you too honey.

**The next day**

**Ty's Pov**

I couldn't sleep last night, and I don't know if it's because I felt guilty for not trying to talk to Tim or because Amy was turning over all night long, but I decided I would try and talk with Tim again but this time I would be taking Jack, and I know he can set Tim straight hopefully before the birth of his first grandson.

**AN: Hey everyone thank you for all the comments on this story it really means a lot**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Ty and Amy I wish I did.**

**Ty's Pov **

I called Jack during Amy's nap yesterday to explain what I found at Big River, and he said that he would go over there with me to knock some sense into Tim. I have to say I'm afraid of what that means. When I get to Heartland the first person I see is Lou who asks me what is going on around that time Jack comes out of the house telling Lou not to worry we just had a few errands to run.

**Amy's Pov**

I went up to take a nap after Ty and I mucked out the stalls and fed the horses when I fell asleep Ty was holding me, but when I woke up two hours later he was nowhere to be found. I called Lou and she said Ty came over about 30 minutes ago to pick up grandpa saying they had some errands to run. I'm afraid to see what that means. I know Ty has tried to get dad to talk to me but that hasn't happened and grandpa isn't happy about him not supporting me through this pregnancy more so because grandpa was like my father for 15 years of my life, but I honestly do not care I did just fine without him and so will my child.

**Ty's Pov**

Jack and I got to Big River and he gets out of the truck and starts pounding on the door,andTim come out drunk in his underwear. Once he seen Jack he started swinging, but unfortunately he missed and Jack threw him up against the wall of the house. Once that happened I got out of the truck to hear Jack tell him to listen to what I had to say. Once he calmed down I. began speaking. Tim I understand why you are so upset, but it's not like we had sex got pregnant and then got married. We love each other very much and we wanted to start a family; was it earlier than we wanted yes but we love each other we love this baby, and we hope that you can be apart of his life with that Ty walks off the porch and gets in the truck. Jack gives Tim a look and follows suit.

**Amy and Ty's Pov**

Ty came home about 4 o'clock telling me he had to go into work, and I went with it because I knew he went to see my dad, but the one thing I am glad he told me about is going to the paint store so we can start getting the nursery for our little man.

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews and kind comments I am so happy you like this story please keep them coming**.


End file.
